life
by mysterous sweety
Summary: kagome's father just died a year ago ,who will help her out of the devistation


-sadly i notice lots of poeple question life so this firwst part is for you poeple out there who do

- i dont own inuyasha dont worry i will learn to deal with the devistation one day

chapter 1( puppy love)

What is life, what is its definition does it mean to just exist or does it mean to have a purpose. Is love a part of life, can life live without love, can

love live without life. And what about death, is their any love in death or is it just the hatred of your soul building up till there is no more life in you.

Is everyone suppose to have a purpose in life, is there such things as normal, happy or perfect or is life meaningless. Does life bring death to

follow it, will it matter to anyone what happens in my life , will it matter if I run away and don't ever see the light of day ever again, who knows , I

don't .

Are parents suppose to love and cherish you or hit you upside the head with a broom, then scream and leave the room. I ran to my room crying,

not understanding this word, this one word everyone is trying to understand, life. I don't understand either, so far I have noticed that life comes

with sorrow, and grief, hatred ,and death, so is their really a purpose for this so called life. I make my final call, he will surely hate me. It is not my

will, and my sadness is overflowing. Is that the purpose of life, love is always destroyed in life, is it my fault or hers, will she ever love me or is

there no such thing as love. Is it all a mind game, a special trick of some sort, is there really such thing as a happy ending or is the story not over

yet. I don't know, all I can do is bandage my bruises and cry myself to sleep, she hates me and only stays to beat me, is that her purpose, does

that make the purpose of life sadness, grief, hatred, and death , I'm not sure. I sit here and the tears just keep falling to no end, they wont stop,

I'm going to drown, please help me, some one help me, but no one cares. I will die alone, never to be loved bye anyone, but to be hated by all,

one last tear falls as her last breath is taken away from her and all is still, then that must be what the purpose of life is, death." Kagome finished

writing in here diary her black hair shadowing her eyes. Kagome's father had died just that year and she didn't have a happy day since, she had

stayed with her real mom at first but she would beat the girl everyday, so she moved in with her step mom. She never smiled, laugh, or talked to

anybody, she didn't even sing anymore, and she was a total outcast at her new school. Everyday she would wear a black hoodie that covered

her face and baggy jeans that hid her scars, no one knew her and she had no friends what so ever, and didn't even care. Her step mom would

worry about her because she wouldn't eat and would never leave her room other than to go to school, so she decided the girl needed a pet.

"Come on Kagome get in the car were going to pick you out a new pet" her step mom said slowly as if talking to a small child. Kagome slowly

walked towards the car, a blank expression on her face, not saying a word. Her body looked almost life less as she sat silently on their way to

the pound, "would you like anything to eat Kagome" her step mom asked hopefully as they continued their drive Kagome just slowly shook her

head no. As they pulled up they both quietly got out the car and walked in side. "Ok Kagome you can have any dog you want, it's your choice,

why don't you go look ok, I am going to go talk to the people. Come and find me once you choose one, ok?" her step mom said as she left the

girl in a hall way filled with cages of barking dogs. Kagome slowly and quietly walked down the hall way not really paying attention to any of the

dogs. She noticed a cage that looked empty in a corner at the end of the hall way. She slowly walked over to it and looked inside, in the very

back corner of the cage she could see a tiny silver looking puppy crouching sacredly in the back corner. She slowly stuck her hand in the cage

and reached out to the small creature. it cautiously sniffed her before softly licking one of her fingers "good boy" she whispered softly , those

being the first words she had said in 2 weeks. The puppy happy complied and started nuzzling her fingers , if you looked quickly enough you

could see a twinkle in her eyes, though it was gone quickly after and her facial features never changed. She slowly got up and walked out of the

hallway looking for her step mom. The puppy looked sad as she left. Kagome soon found her mom talking to one of the workers. She softly

cleared her voice to get her attention. "I've found one" she whispered softly before turning around and heading back to the long hallway,

knowing that her mom would be following close behind. Her mom walked up to the cage her stepdaughter was pointing at, "are you sure you

want this one, he doesn't look all that healthy" she said as she reached into the cage to pet the tiny animal but it bit her and growled loudly.

"Ouch!" The lady said quickly taking her hand away from the cage. "Yes, he's the one I want" Kagome said again quietly. "Well its your

decision" , "she would like that one" she said to a man that was standing next to her , he picked up the cage and they followed him to another

room where they signed a few papers before they took the caged puppy and put him in the car. Once Kagome got home she quickly took the

cage out of the car and rushed up to her room. she closed her door then opened the cage door quietly , "come here puppy" she said quietly

reaching for him, the puppy waddled out slowly , it looked up at her with its big amber eyes as to say thank you. Her lips slowly crept into a

smile "welcome to your new home" she said. The puppy waged its tail happily and barked in reply. Kagome laid on her bed and pulled out her

diary.

The days just keep going bye, little things of joy happen but does life ever stay happy, or will this joy leave me too.

At that moment the puppy tried to jump up on her bed but wasn't tall enough and fell. "Awe" Kagome said as she reached down and picked him

up he waddled around on her bed just being curious. "Hmm what should I name you , how about snow" she asked looking at the puppy , it just

gave her a funny look , "ok right you're a guy aren't you" , the puppy just wagged its tail and barked again , "wow your pretty smart , ok how

about Inuyasha", the puppy wagged its tail and barked again in agreement. "Ok then Inuyasha it is , are you hungry "she said as she started to

rub his ears, he just looked into her eyes as to say yes, "ok then lets go down stairs and eat shall we" she said picking him up off the bed and

heading towards the door. What's for dinner she asked quietly as she entered the kitchen startling her mother, "oh Kagome. I didn't see you

there , oh were having ramen for dinner, would you like to join me" , she asked sweetly, Kagome just nodded her head as she sat inuyasha down

on the floor and got out his dog food. After she was done preparing Inuyasha's food she sat down at the table to eat with her mother. They ate in

silence but her mom didn't really care, she was just happy she was eating something. "Bark Bark!" Inuyasha called, he had finished his food and

was waiting on Kagome at her feet. "Hey mom I am going to finish my food upstairs, ok" she said as she got up with her plate of food and

headed up stairs, "ok Kagome, good night" her mom called. Inuyasha waddled behind Kagome following her until they reached the stairs, he

tried to get up the stairs but was too short, he whimpered sadly at the bottom of the steps, "hold on Inuyasha , I am coming", Kagome said as

she set her food on her bed and then hurried back down stairs t get the abandoned puppy. Once they got upstairs she set Inuyasha on her bed

before heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was done she came out to find Inuyasha swallowing the last of her ramen, "Hey

that's mine!" she said trying to stop the puppy, but it was too late, he just barked happily and wagged his tail. "Awww man" she said as she

picked her brush up and started to brush her long silky black hair, Inuyasha just watched quietly, he soon waddled over to her and climbed in her

lap. "Aww its ok yashy, I forgive you" she said as she started to pet him, After a few minutes she got up and turned off her light, "good night

Inuyasha" she said as she patted his head before falling asleep. She woke up early that morning the sun shining brightly in her eyes, her new

puppy still slept at the end of her bed. "Good morning Inuyasha" she said rubbing behind his ears, he just yawned tiredly. She slowly picked him

up, cradling him in her arms as she headed down stairs to the living room to watch the news. She sat down, then set inuyasha in her lap before

turning on the TV. One of the biggest stories we've had in a longtime Bob, One of Japan's richest men , Lord Intashio's son has been missing for

a whole 3 weeks now, some aren't sure if he's even alive the people on the TV reported. "Wow, I should watch the news more often" Kagome

said as she got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, she set Inuyasha on the counter as she opened the refrigerator door, "so

what should I eat for breakfast?" she asked no one in particular , she turned around to find Inuyasha asleep on the counter , "still sleepy huh, well

I guess ill just have to have this left over ramen by myself" , that woke the puppy up instantly he barked and wagged his tail excitedly , "that's

what I thought" she said with a smirk. she took the food out the refrigerator and popped it into the microwave before grabbing inuyasha and

heading back to the couch, "So what do you think happen to that guys son" , she asked the puppy as if he would actually tell her, he just stared

at her as if he wanted to say something though, "Anyways I guess after breakfast you will need some exercise huh she asked him" , he wagged

his tail again. After breakfast she headed up stairs and got dressed before heading outside for a nice walk, they lived out in the country so there

was plenty of land to roam, but she had never really looked around. She put Inuyasha's leash on before setting him down to start there walk.

They walked quietly through the forest until they came upon plain covered in wild flowers; Kagome let Inuyasha off his leash before quietly sitting

the ground. She pulled out her sketch book and looked around for something to draw, after a few minutes of searching she almost gave up until

she looked over to find inuyasha trying to catch a butterfly, she smiled softly come here boy , inuyasha quickly waddled over to her and sat in

front of her slightly panting , "have a nice workout" she asked , he barked, all of a sudden that same butterfly came and landed on the tip of his

nose , he was about to rip it to pieces but was stopped, "no Inuyasha stay ok, I want to draw it", Inuyasha obeyed and stood still as the girl

quickly drew her picture , about five minutes later the butterfly flew away so inuyasha started to move, "no stay, I am almost finish" Kagome said

still drawing, Inuyasha sat back down, a bored expression on his face, "ok I'm done" Kagome said after a few more minutes. Once they were

back home Kagome decided Inuyasha definitely needed a bath from his awful odor. "How about a bubble bath yashy" Kagome said, Inuyasha

quickly ran under the bed, "Oh seems like someone doesn't like taking baths, come here Inuyasha", Kagome said reaching under her bed ,

Inuyasha moved to the furthest corner but unfortunately for him it wasn't far enough back because Kagome grabbed him and held him up in the

air, he whimpered and gave her puppy dog eyes, "Oh ok but you will get a bath this week, ok", Inuyasha just happily licked her nose making her

giggle. She set him on her bed and pulled out her diary, weirdly Inuyasha watched her write, "dear diary, laughter and joy come in such a little

packages , strangely silver and furry soft and cute how could life take something so innocent , I mean life means death right and I don't know the

meaning of love ,but no I wont let life take this innocence away from me , I laughed to day, it took me a whole year but it actually happened ,

nothing else makes me happy accept the one called Inuyasha " she stopped writing and decided to take a nap. She woke up a few hours later

and headed down stairs. Their was a note on the refrigerator that said "dear Kagome, I wont be home till Friday of next week, I have left some

money on the dresser in my room and you are free to use it , I made dinner and its in the refrigerator ,I am bringing you back a surprise ok, be

safe , bye. Kagome frowned at the note, "why does she always have to leave like that, she could have woken me up to tell me, oh well", she

opened the refrigerator and pulled out the food and popped it into the microwave. "Inuyasha" she called, were did that puppy go, She heard a

bark from up stairs, "oh I am sorry, I forgot you can't make it down yourself, I'm coming". She ran up stairs grabbed inuyasha and ran back

down to the couch. "Ok sit here I will make some pop corn and well watch a movie tonight"

. A few days had passed and Kagome and Inuyasha were on a walk again. "Come on" Kagome said as they walked through the forest, she

found she didn't need a leash because inuyasha always followed her so she didn't put it on him today, bad idea, his curiosity kept on making him

wonder off. "What is that dog looking for" Kagome said starting to get frustrated. As she tried to follow him and she ended up getting lost, "oh

great, now what" , at that moment she felt something move across her leg , she looked down, "oh my god" she whispered trying not to move or

breathe , there was a rather large snake near her feet and by the sound of its hissing it wasn't happy, "what do I do, what do I do , ok on the

count of three ill just run , I bet I can outrun it" she thought to herself. She counted slowly in her head and on three she tried to make a mad dash

to get away but she under estimated the actual size of the snake


End file.
